The Devourer and The Doc
by tiny14xx
Summary: This is an rp that is mainly about the meeting and bonding of two men named Caesar and Adler Roth, otherwise known as Dr. Fields. Caesar is a rare breed of demon called the Shadow Demon and has a pure hatred for humans.


((The characters involved are Dr. Fields and Armageddon who are controlled by Awesome Nerd, Miriana who is controlled by Lyethilana,and Caesar who is controlled by me. Again, each post from the different Rpers is seperated by the spaces.

ex: [Awesome Nerd's Post]-The air was quiet and still albeit the distant caws from crows in trees. Suddenly, Fields burst and ran towards the boy.  
"Tell me vhere he is!" he said urgently with a wild look in his eyes. So the demon existed, and he was nearby! If he could get to him before his foe did….

[My post]-Out of habit, Caesar almost knocked the guy out when he rushed to him, but instead gave a small chuckle, amused by the man's enthusiasm. He wondered if he should make him beg for the information. Deciding to cut him some slack since he was sure to get his ass beat, Caesar leaned forward a little with an evil smirk.  
"He is really close. The funny part is that he has been under your nose the entire time. The demon you seek is just on the other side of the graveyard, sitting under a tree with what looks like an umbrella. Now that is just a silly thing to be carrying around with you…it isn't even raining."))

"So zis is ze graveyard, is it?" the grumpy doctor with the German accent muttered as he looked around with little amusement.  
"Ein see no red-haired demon. Dat girl must have lied. Dummkopf."

Caesar suddenly appears out of the shadows of an old oak tree that stood in the rays of the sun, giving a large shadow in the back for Caesar to teleport to from his previous location. He carefully looks around before leaning against the great tree with a sigh. He was in a new town now, one that was completely different than the small one he just came from. He wasn't even sure if this was the correct place for the school he had been accepted to but after the long day of traveling he had, he figured he could just wing it until he was finally at the school. For now though, he decided to rest since the constant teleporting through the shadows wore him out.  
"I better be in the right town this time…"

Determined to find even a trace of what might belong to his long-time rival's experiment, the doctor grumpily yanked out weeds and looked around tombstones while grumbling in German to himself. He was in the process of digging through a yellow lily bouquet when he heard a mutter. Stopping, Dr. Fields sat up and looked around, half believing that he had been here for so long that he was starting to hear things. His thoughts were eased once he saw the man with blackish hair wandering around.  
"Vhat could he vant in un cemetery?" Fields muttered to himself and quickly jumped up on his feet.  
"Ho! Boy!" He called out. He must have looked a sight, he realized. Having practically dug up graves to find clues, his pants were dirty around the knees as were his elbows and his hands, and even specks of dirt landed on his face, which showed anger a cranky man could hold.

Caesar was still concealed within the shade of the tree, his violet eyes glowing in the darkness of it as he turned in the direction that he heard the voice come from. It was peculiar for a man to be digging around in a graveyard but Caesar couldn't judge since he himself consumes human hearts. He quietly stares over at the man with a menacing glare, a smoke like shadow swirling around his hand as he prepared to summon his favored scythe in case the man was going to be a bother. The fact that the demon didn't kill him the moment he saw him was a mystery.  
"What do you want?"

The doctor hesitated a bit when he saw the glare from the man, but was quick to recover. They stood there locked in hateful gazes directed at each other until the older looking man spoke up again.  
"Have you seen un man here? He is un demon vith red hair." He asked, his brown eyes traveling to the smoky hand. This man alone was something he could picture his rival trying to perform his psychotic experiments on. In fact, Fields had half a mind to believe that this was the man his rival was after rather than the made up story of a red-haired demon.

Caesar sighs before the smoke disappeared, his eyes still glowing but looked more bored and a little annoyed than hostile now.  
"The only demon I know is in this graveyard right now is me and I have black hair last time I checked, not red, so no…I have not seen this demon you speak of." Caesar was not one for talking to humans since he, to put it simply, hated them, but he figured he could entertain himself with the man for now. After noticing the look in the man's eyes however, he reconsiders his decision as the smoke reappears, now swirling around his wrist as well as his hand. He wanted to prepare himself in case the moron tried anything funny with him.

The doctor caught his breath when he heard the boy confirm being a demon. So…it as only a mix up in the story, was it? He was told he would find a demon in the graveyard, and so he has. A sliver of a smirk showed up in Dr. Fields' face at that moment. Seeing the demon now, he was tempted to try and capture him – He looked at the smoke that returned to the boy's hand. He didn't like the looks of that, it must be some kind of defense mechanism, he deduced. Playing safe, the doctor flickered his angry eyes back to the man's face.  
"Who are vou boy?" he decided to ask.

The smoke becomes thicker around his hand as he continued to stare the man down cautiously.  
"Who I am is none of your concern; I am just a demon trying to find the town that my school is in. I am going to warn you now and will only say this once, if you get any closer, I will not hesitate to kill you." As soon as he finished speaking, the smoke spreads, a onyx scythe appearing in his hand after the smoke disappeared again, he definitely did not like the look of the man one bit, he seemed even sketchier than Caesar himself, good looks or not. Some people just couldn't get that "I am a psycho" look off of them even if they tried.

Miriana had no idea how she ended up in the graveyard. Her mind had been wondering for hours on how her new school would accept her. She, as she had been for years, running and moving from school to school. She knew her culture well, the drow, out casted from her cave society where females were superior to males. She had in her three hundred and sixty-nine years of life, had gone from a pampered little girl to the shy and very much mistreated girl. She walked through the graveyard thinking to herself, keeping quiet… but unlike many others, she was at home in creepy, dark and sad places. Even her home, the cave system of Menzoran, was dark, nearly to the point that no one could see. As she walked around the graveyard, she wondered to herself why she had thought to go to the school first. She needed to calm down and a place like this helped her. She walked around looking at many graves if the lost lives. She sighed, closing her eyes as she came to a tree. It was here that she sat down and let her silvery white hair loose over her ebony skin. Her clothing as really that of a huntress but she did not want to change, as this was the normal clothing of her people and she was determined to keep her culture alive in small ways for herself.

"Is that right?" Fields chuckled dryly. His eyes flickered about for a moment as his surroundings changed, but in his sight alone. Particles, atoms, the bare, scientific stepping stones to any object, form, or person floated around him in their spastic rush. Ever since he experiment Dr, Fields had performed on himself, he was able to manipulate an amount of atoms and create only a few objects. Within time, though, he was sure he'd learn how to create much, much more. Concentrating hard on them, the doctor paired dup atoms and molecules forming chemicals that clicked together. In a way, he realized, it was like a puzzle. Find the pieces that fit together and combine them.  
"Vell then," the doctor finally said with a widening smirk as surgery scalpels appeared in his hands, all held between his fingers.  
"Let's see vhat you've got!" he bellowed. The doctor lifted one hand to fling a few scalpels, but his arms stayed still when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. It was…a girl. Fields narrowed his eyes. A strange girl with an even stranger look in her distant eyes arriving just before a battle? There was no possible way it was a coincidence, he reasoned.

Caesar noticed the girl as well, gripping his scythe tightly as he released a low growl. What was up with everyone showing up in a freaking graveyard?! Was this some kind of hang out for this town? There was no way he was going to fight some psycho when someone was in his way that could also be a threat to him. He turns back to the man with a cold glare, the glow in his violet eyes never faltering.  
"Whatever business you have here does not involve me, obviously since I just arrived in this stupid town. So leave me be pest."

The voices of others nearby made Miriana's eyes narrow. Her dark red eyes flicked as she stood up, hearing the words with a slightly German accent, the interchange of w and v being heard clearly. She turned slowly to see the man wielding scalpels. She bit her lip and looked in the angle of the man's line of sight, though it did streak at her it was more focused on something in the shadows. Miriana did not have a single weapon on her she could use to defend herself, but she was not going to let herself get hurt. She was going to have to use her martial abilities, which were few and badly in need of polishing. She took a defensive stance, unsure of what was going on. This was when she heard the other voice in her ears. She looked up and her heat sensitive eyes saw in the shadows the heat of another body. She heard his words and she backed away a little. ((I must say…I don't know why she was so defensive when they weren't even remotely interested in her presence nor were they even near her. _))  
"I do not know what is going on…but there is no need to fight when there are those who are innocent and in the way." She knew she was not an innocent in any way; in fact, her culture sacrificed male children as a rite of passage for the females.

The doctor turned his head back to the boy when he started speaking.  
"Just arrived?" he muttered with confusion replacing his usual scowl. Fields lowered his arms to his sides and straightened his posture, no longer showing offense. He clenched his jaw and let out a frustrated growl.  
"Pah! I should have known that you vouldn't be the one I vas looking for!" he snarled and point accusingly at the boy as if it was his fault for what happened.  
"Und you!" He turned his pointing finger to the girl, glaring at her innocence.  
"Do not play dumb fraulein. Vhy vould someone so 'innocent'-" He sneered as he mentioned the word. "-go to und graveyard to sit?"

Growing annoyed with both of them, mostly the man, Caesar points his scythe towards him with a feral growl, not defending the girl with his words, but saying them to make a point.  
"Watch it creep. Don't start involving people in your stupid issues, and what the hell do you freaking want with a damn demon anyways?!"

"And what do you know sir, I am a drow, and we prefer the dark and dreary over some Fay and colorful garden…" ((You're only proving his point further…)) She frowned as she watched the man. He had just insulted her by assuming that she was not innocent for just coming to the graveyard.  
"Just because I come to a graveyard to sit does not make me a horrible person." ((I thought you already established that you were? _)) She turned from him as she tried to calm down. Her shy nature always seemed to be overcome when she was angry over one thing. She sighed and looked back at the man and her red eyes peered into his soul.  
"Besides, sir German accent, who are you to say if one is innocent or not?" She walked up to him then she looked down as her shyness rook over her as her anger dwindled.  
"Besides…I feel safe in places…like this."

Dr. Fields pursed his lips when the girl stared back at him for a second time. The way she stared made him feel…strange. ((Sorry people, he does not fall in love with her…just the hateful demon standing in front of them. )) Nothing emotional-wise, but as if she was peeping into his mind, his soul even. The doctor shifted uncomfortably but smirked at her nonetheless.  
"Ein am far from innocent fraulein." He chuckled. Fields' smirk faded away when he heard the once again annoying voice of the boy's and turned to face him. ((It's hard to believe they fall in love…))  
"Und vhy should ein tell you?" he snapped, putting his hands together only to put all the scalpels in one hand.

Losing his patience quickly, Caesar steps out of the shadows with another menacing growl, the light doing nothing to dim the bright glow of his eyes as he glared over at the man.  
"Because I have a right to know why there was an almost attempt to detain me. I do even know who the hell you are yet just a minute ago you looked like you knew about me for a long time and wanted to capture me." Caesar couldn't help but think it wasn't the first time that had happened to him.

Miriana pursed her lips as well as he seemed to get uncomfortable with her eyes looking at him. She could feel his slight change in emotional reaction. His anxiety, his wants, his needs, everything he felt she could fell up to the point just before being the soul. She frowned then sighed lightly before she looked up at the demon.  
"Sir, there is not no reason to be uncomfortable, I mean neither of you harm. If you had been a drow though then I might have been angry…very angry." She bit her lip and then turned away so her eyes would not cause him to shift uncomfortably.

Caesar had to hold back a laugh at her words as he turned his cool gaze to her, his expression changing to one of annoyance. She was irritating him more than the human man with her pointless chatter. Of course, he had no concerns that she would peer into his soul seeing as he didn't even have one that he knew of. He turns back to the man as he rest his scythe against his shoulder casually, not quite ready to let it disappear as he waited for the strange man to answer him.

Just like the boy did, Fields shot the girl a sideways glare. The fact that she had tried to reassure them only confirmed his suspicion that she was reading something from them. Seeing as though she tried to calm them down, the doctor deduced that she read either emotions or thoughts. Either way, he didn't like it.  
"Try und read anyzing of mine again und I vill be angry…very angry." He sneered at he before turning back to the boy. He stares at him for a while as if to contemplate whether or not he was worthy enough to tell.  
"Humph. Ein suppose ein can tell you." He muttered while toying with the scalpels in his hands, wondering if the girl would listen in, but didn't care whether she did or not. No, wait, he did care. She might provide useful information for him.  
"There is und crazy doctor running avround dis school, und I'm trying to find him. I've heard from und…source that there was a demon here with red hair. The doctor ein am hunting has been after him for un long time." He replied quietly without looking at either people.

The demon sighs before crossing his arms, his scythe disappearing into smoke.  
"You could have just said that before idiot. This guy you are speaking of, I am going to take a guess that I know is right but he is a rival of yours right? Hmm…a demon eh?" Caesar weighs the pros and cons of helping the man as he tilts his head from side to side a moment before returning his gaze to him.  
"If I were to help you find this demon of yours, what would I get in return for my services?"

"I did not read anything on purpose!" She grumbled then looked back at him.  
"It happens whenever I make eye contact with someone!" She turned away, annoyed now as she was aggravated by this man. She had no idea why he was bringing out her anger or her frustration but she would not let him get to her. She then looked back at the two men. She looked at the demon with the light eyes, she felt more at home near the demonic one than the other one. She heard the story but didn't bother committing it to her memory as it was not important to her.

"Ein need no help!" the doctor snapped at the demon.  
"Ein am perfectly capable of doing this meinself!" Feeling eye contact back on them, Fields looked bacl at the girl and noticed her watching the boy carefully. He would have assumed them comrades, but he recalled what they said about not knowing each other. Of course, that could all be a lie.

Although he was getting annoyed with the girl staring at him, Caesar smirks as he gave the man a small shrug and turned towards the tree again as tendrils of black smoke edge towards him from the shadows.  
"Fine then, suit yourself. ~ Have fun finding this false demon of yours. I could have helped you but since you have no serious need to collect whatever it is you are looking for and I have no reason to be here, I will be going now."

Miriana gritted her teeth and sighed lightly. She turned from the two one final time and decided she had enough of the two.  
"Well good luck with whatever you two have to do, but I am going now, ta ta." She starts to walk off then, she wasn't leaving the graveyard jus yet but she was going to find a more private area to sit and relax before she went to the school. She did not even look back as she walked away.

Fields hesitated. He despised the very thought of swallowing his pride to ask for help, but he despised not being able to find his rival even more.  
"Er, v-vait!" he called out to the boy, his face scrunched up with anger and humiliation.  
"How exactly could you find him?"

Not only pleased that the pest of a girl was gone, but amused that the man actually wanted his help, Caesar sits down with a heavy sigh and a smirk. The smoke began to crowd him, covering most of his chest and stomach.  
"Well, if he is really here in this graveyard, then I can find him through the shadows. If he isn't real, then your source seriously duped you or they just suck at gathering information." Caesar closes his eyes as the smoke around him clears and each shadow in the graveyard becomes darker.  
"Let's see, I can sense other demons nearby, but I think that is just from the school, and no red-heads yet…" Caesar's eyes open as he stood up again, shaking his head as the shadows slowly return to normal.  
"I don't see anyone in here other than us and the girl. Either your demon is tardy or he doesn't exist." Caesar crosses his arms over his chest as he watched the man, wondering how pissed he was going to get.  
"What did you need from the demon anyways?"

"Vhat?" Fields breathed when he was given the results from the boy's 'search'. There really was no demon with red hair? I-Impossible! He was sure he had heard of the demon. What name did it have again? Armageddon? The doctor shook his head. A foolish name for an imaginary monster, and nothing more. He would be sure to make that woman pay for daring to lie to him. Glancing back at the boy, Fields responded to his question.  
"Bait. I vant to use the demon mein rival wants to lure him in and finish him off vunce and for all!" He said with a wide grin from the thoughts of finally defeating his foe.

Caesar shrugs with a small yawn as he slipped his fingers through his raven colored hair.  
"Well, keep in mind that I only checked the graveyard, he could be somewhere in town for all we know. That is if he even exi-"Caesar suddenly shuts his mouth as the smoke returned, wrapping around him as he listened as if someone were speaking. After a moment of silence, he chuckles before smirking over at the man.  
"Well, well, well…it looks like it is your lucky day. I found your demon here after all. Armageddon…what a silly name."

The air was quiet and still albeit the distant caws from crows in trees. Suddenly, Fields burst and ran towards the boy.  
"Tell me vhere he is!" he said urgently with a wild look in his eyes. So the demon existed, and he was nearby! If he could get to him before his foe did….

Out of habit, Caesar almost knocked the guy out when he rushed to him, but instead gave a small chuckle, amused by the man's enthusiasm. He wondered if he should make him beg for the information. Deciding to cut him some slack since he was sure to get his ass beat, Caesar leaned forward a little with an evil smirk.  
"He is really close. The funny part is that he has been under your nose the entire time. The demon you seek is just on the other side of the graveyard, sitting under a tree with what looks like an umbrella. Now that is just a silly thing to be carrying around with you…it isn't even raining."

"Vhat?" Fields breathed and slowly turned around. He stared off into the dark fog that usually lingered around the tombstones, peering past them for any sign of another person. Was it possible? Was it truly possible that the demon was here of all places?!  
And he saw it. Past the fog and seated at the base of a tree – coincidentally by the girl – was the red-haired demon. The doctor could hardly believe his eyes. The demon…right there…he was so astonished, he wasn't even sure he was breathing at the moment.  
There was a commotion nearby, probably the edge of the graveyard that much the demon knew. Of course, a quarrel or a meeting at the 'creep' cemetery was nothing new to him, so he paid little attention on it and more on the nap he was trying to have. The red-haired demon has his arms folded behind his head, the umbrella he took from some girl laid out at his side, and his eyes closed. For a nap, the graveyard wasn't his first choice. Oh sure, a demon enjoying being surrounded by the dead, real original. No, he wanted some kind of forest or the park, anywhere he could climb trees. These trees, however, were old and leafless, and he had no intention of testing out their strength.  
Armageddon was just finally thinking past his critiques and was drifting to sleep when incoming movement stirred him back awake. Scowling quietly, the demon opened his eyes – bright red irises with a slit pupil gazing to where the noise came from. It was there that he noticed a girl coming, though she didn't seem to notice him. In fact, she seemed irritated. He glanced over to where she left, spotting two men talking to each other. So that was the fight he heard eh? Great, of course it would affect his nap.

Caesar sighs as he crosses his arms and looks away with an annoyed expression.  
"Well? Are you going to just stand there and stare at him or are you going to go get your demon idiot?"

Recovering from his shock, Fields closed his gaping jaw and nodded dumbly. He spread out his scalpels as he had done when he was about to fight the boy, and without giving the boy any nods or goodbyes, he charges at the other demon.  
…So how long was this chick going to be here? Armageddon didn't care; really, he just wanted to make sure she wouldn't bother him so much so he could nap. Before he could even try to figure out, he noticed one of the men charging at…him? Narrowing his eyes, Armageddon noticed the scalpels held up in the man's hands. That can't be good. Glancing downward, he picked up the umbrella and examined it. He smirked at an idea and jumped to his feet.  
The man charging at him hurled the knives at the demon. Armageddon quickly opened the umbrella and used it to catch the scalpels hurled at him. A good few got lodged into the cloth, but a couple sliced through and hit him. Angered, the demon closed the umbrella and picked out the scalpel. By the time he had picked out the weaponry, Fields was on him. The doctor lunged out with more scalpels, trying to slice at the demon, but Armageddon was too fast. The dodged each blow, getting angrier with each attempt. Infuriated, Armageddon lashed out. He dodged a horizontal slash from Fields and harshly elbowed him in the gut. As Fields heaved and doubled over, Armageddon used the scalpel in his hand to slice the man's cheek. Fields growled as he felt the stinging burn against his cheek, but before he could counter, the demon had punched him with enough force to send him flying. Dr Fields must have been hurled back ten or more feet. He crashed against a tombstone hard and sank back to the ground with a groan.  
"D-Dammit.."he hissed, wiping off blood at the corner of his mouth.  
"No vonder he wants him so bad." He muttered to himself then glanced sideways to see that he had landed right where he started, next to the other demon boy.

Caesar had watched as the man had charged towards the demon with little interest and a raised eyebrow. Even he could see the man's mistake in attack. He watched further as the two went at it, not particularly interested, but curious as to see how the fight might end. When Fields went flying in his direction, Caesar stepped aside and the man crashed into the tombstone he had been standing in front of. With a smirk, the demon looked down at the man.  
"Neh. ~ Lovers' quarrel? I'd say he isn't very happy to see you…"

"Shut up!" Fields snarled at the other.  
"Ein vould like to see you do better!" he challenged and looked back at the red-haired demon, which twirled the umbrella and wore a nonchalant expression on his face.  
"Ain't no point in challengin' me if you're gonna fall on the first blow, kid."Armageddon called out, and though they were too far away from each other, the demon wore and arrogant smirk on his face.

Caesar placed his hand on his hand on his cheek with a false blush and an innocent expression that made him want to gag, clearly making fun of the man as he spoke.  
"Oh no, I could never get in the way of quarrel between lovers, that is so rude and it really isn't my business. ~ Besides -"Caesar drops his hand, an amused smirk on his face now.  
"-You're doing so well on your own!"

Dr. Fields feels his eyebrow twitch with rage and a large vein pulse at the side of his head.  
"Ein vill kill you meinself if you do not help me!" He snarled and pointed a scalpel at him menacingly.

Caesar holds his smirk as he leaned against the old oak and crossed his arms.  
"I never agreed to help you capture him, just to find him. Besides, I didn't hear a please anywhere in that sentence. Do any humans have manners anymore?"

Miriana was taken slightly by surprise as a fight broke out. She bit her lip, dropping what heavy stuff she carried. She drew out her bow made of yew. ((Okay, correct me if I am wrong…but didn't she say before that she didn't have any weapons? _)) She held it in her hands, hoping her rust wasn't too encased on her. She then let out a soft sigh and strung it with the quickness of a hunter. She then drew from a small quiver she carried drew out an arrow. She notched it and watched the fight as best as she could, she saw one man get thrown away she then knelt down her arrow aimed for the demon. She judged his strength to be twice as strong as a lesser ethereal demon so she wouldn't be able to kill him at all, but she would defend herself from either one in the fight.

"A vhat?" Fields said and leaned back, aghast. A please? Why, such manners were almost foreign to the scientist!  
"I vill do no such thing! Now help me fight him!"  
So…guess those two weren't going to fight.  
"Well that was pointless." Armageddon grunted and twirled the umbrella around. He had half-turned around when he saw the girl from earlier, and this time she had a bow in her hands with an arrow in his direction, albeit it was lowered.  
"Oh what, you want some of this, too?" he yelled out at her with a smirk.  
"Go ahead, kid. Make my day."

Caesar's face turns suddenly cold and no longer amused as he glowered down at the man.  
"No. I have no desire to assist you nor do I care for your survival. Something as useless as you means nothing to me; therefore I do not care to help you act like a fool."

"I desire no fighting with you sir, but I will defend myself from you, even if you are stronger than an ethereal demon." She watched him with slitted eyes. She would not do anything just yet but she was also ready to get this already irritating day over.  
"I am drow, Dark elf, I will not, no matter how shy I know I am…will let you harm me...the other two over there I could care less about."

Fields growled through clenched teeth, using an incredible amount of willpower to restrain himself from murdering the arrogant pup.  
"Pah! Ein should have known you vould be too shcarred to fight him." He growled more to himself than to the boy.

The demon chuckled at her comment. Feisty, he liked that.  
"Heh, alright kid, I'll let you live for now." He then looked back over at the fighting duo. Ethereal demon? The hell was that?  
"So…you know those two eh?" he grunted and nudged his head in their direction.

Caesar ignored the man as he turned his attention to the other demon, noticing the girl aiming at him. All he could think of in that moment was how much of a moron she was being by going up against the demon. With a growl, Caesar appears before her and snatched away her bow and arrow before kicking her in the stomach to shove her away without having to touch her with his hands. He looks over at her as he tossed aside her weapon, his own scythe appearing in his hand again.  
"Stay out of this. It is fight between demons now; if you interfere, you will die, understand?" He then turns to Fields with a cold expression, the shadows behind the man suddenly clamping down over his mouth to shut him up.  
"And I heard your comment bastard. Until you fight your own damn battles on your own, shut your damn mouth." Turning back to the demon, Caesar rests his scythe on his shoulder as he determined whether he really felt like fighting the demon or wanted to leave the man to get his ass kicked.

Miriana gritted her teeth as she was kicked to the ground lightly. She was mad now, especially at the demon that kicked her. She sighed then stood up, re-notching her arrow.  
"No, I do not know them, they just happen to be next to the tree I was at when they started to prepare for a fight." She moved away from Caesar and watched the tree with slitted eyes. She was not going to fight but if she was dragged into it, she would defend herself with everything she had in her.

The doctor hadn't expected the boy to lash out at him. He winced when the smoke clamped his mouth shut and glared out at the boy soon after. The nerve of that little-! Grumbling something to himself in German when he was able to speak again. He looked over to the demon boy and noticed the scythe he now held. The boy might've been a thorn at his side, but he could be a huge asset if he decided to help him fight the red-haired demon.  
Armageddon quirked an eyebrow at the girl.  
"The hell happened to you kid?" he muttered and grew an exasperated look when he saw anger directed at her. What, all three of them against him now?  
"Well that was short." He snorted and twirled the umbrella once again.  
"So! All of you wanna fight me, eh? Get on with it then, kid, I've got all day."

Caesar wasted no time as he suddenly appeared behind the demon within the black smoke and used the back of his scythe to hit him in the back of the head which would have either knocked him out or give him a nasty headache before he landed a much harder kick to the back of his knee. After, and without mercy, Caesar used the back of his scythe again to hit him in the back which should have sent him flying in the direction of Fields. As he did this, smoke spilled from his mouth and his eyes were filled with blood lust and hatred for something unknown.

Sensing the sudden burst of energy from behind, Armageddon had quickly dodged the blow from the scythe, but the kick to the knee got him and made him fall slightly. Growling, the red-haired demon let a slick, black blade grow out of his right arm and brought it up in time to hit against the scythe.  
Jumping back a few feet, Armageddon looked at his enemy, his slit pupils thinning in concentration. He stretched his arm and let the obsidian blade shine and ring with strength. This kid got serious and quick, but Armageddon had battled worse before.

With a scowl, Caesar turns his scythe so that the next time he attacked, his blade would connect, that is, if he was able to hit the other demon again. All Caesar has to do was get the blade in, once he did that; it will be all over with. After straightening his scythe and his posture, Caesar raises his scythe up a little and brings it down, the end of the handle hitting the ground with a loud thud before the red-haired demon's shadow suddenly forms into tendrils and grabs his ankles. The smoke moves up his legs slowly before strengthening, acting as temporary shackles to hold him in place long enough for Caesar to prepare for his next attack. In that moment all that kept the demon from tearing the other demon apart like he normally did, was the doctor and the objective. He knew he couldn't kill the demon since Fields needed him alive, not that the demon really cared about it though.  
"Are you alive over there doc?"

Miriana gritted her teeth and looked with annoyance at all three men. Was this all they could think about, fighting? She, even being a drow, did not see the point in senseless fighting. She turned her focus on Caesar and then she just focused all her energy on the task she wanted to complete, to keep her own skin intact.

Armageddon narrowed his eyes while staring at the scythe. That didn't look good, and he was sure he wouldn't either if he got hit by it. He clenched his fist, feeling the obsidian blade beneath his hand, knowing its ache for a fight. Well, he was always one to please. Changing his stance to be ready for a fight, the red-haired demon was just about to charge at the other for a close-distance fight – He had seen a few demons back in his time wield scythes, and he noticed that most of them could not swing such a large weapon quickly when it came to close distanced. This one, however, he could not tell if he was like them or one of the exceptions.  
Of course, the demon's charge was short-lived when something caught his foot. Wobbling from the surprising hinder on his balance, Armageddon stopped and looked down. He grits his teeth when he noticed the darkness around his ankles like a type of chain. He growled and moves one leg experimentally, confirming that he was really stuck in place. Cursing under his breath, the demon looked back at the scythe wielder. He pursed his lips. Okay, so he can't move. That could be a bad thing. Or a good thing. He can stand his own, he could probably block off the worst of the hits.  
Suddenly remembering something, the demon looked over to where the girl was.  
"Hey!" he called out, repeating until he got her attention.  
"Hey kid! How's about you do me a huge favor and help with this chump, yeah?" he suggested, nudging his head in the black-haired boy's direction.  
One…two…three. Three cracked ribs. Dr. Fields cursed under his breath as he felt the sharp pains at his sides from the faintest of touches. Just one hit from that brute and already he was near useless. Either the demon was a true monster or he had lost his touch over the decades. Perhaps both.  
Upon hearing his title, and hearing it directed towards him since he was the only one in his current area of the graveyard, Fields looked up to see the boy glancing at him uneasily. He stared at him for a while before noticing the large scythe in his hands. He recognized that from when it was pulled out for him, but seeing it like it was now, ready to strike, gave it a much deadlier shine.  
"Ein am fine." He assured with a weak cough added at the end.  
"Just get the demon!"

Caesar turns to the demon again as the smoke around Armageddon begins to slowly thin out, soon, it would fade.  
"I really hate wasting time you know? I have plenty of it, obviously, but I would like to spend it on something more entertaining with you, so just do me a favor and sit still!" Caesar, now not having much time, begins to run towards the other demon, readying his scythe just as the smoke shackles fade, now allowing Armageddon to move again.

Mariana looked at the big demon with red hair and sighed. She did not want to get involved at all but she sighed and stood up.  
"You're free already, just go, not all fights are worth it Armageddon, especially ones you will most likely lose, and you other two…Humph, squabbling over one creature, no wonder my race didn't let the males into leadership positions." With that, she hides her weapons again and ran off.

"Likely what-?" the demon blinked then snarled at her.  
"Who the hell are you to tell me that I'll lose kid?" he demanded, enraged.  
"Why the hell don't you say that to my face, eh?" Noticing her leave, Armageddon scoffed and turned away.  
"Humph. A race only with women like her? I'd hate to be in an elevator filled with 'em." Spotting the boy getting dangerously close to him, Armageddon winced and brought up his bladed arm. He grunted as metal clashed with metal; again, he barely blocked the scythe, but his blade had only slammed against the staff of the scythe. The demon hissed under his breath as he felt the tip of the curved blade of the scythe slice at his arm.

Caesar kept his eyes on the other demon, not really caring for the girl who seemed to talk too much at the moment. He had two options at this point, he could either continue to apply pressure and put all of his strength into his scythe or he could push away and prepare for a different attack.  
"This would be so much easier if you just cooperated with the idiot doc. He apparently wants to use you as bait in order to kill someone else." Noticing finally that his scythe's tip was edged into the demon's arm, Caesar applies more pressure to it to dig it in further.  
"I will admit though, that charging at you like a suicidal idiot was a stupid move…but he is human so I didn't expect him to be any good at attacks." Caesar, for some reason that he could not figure out, turned his gaze to the doctor to check on him before turning back to his opponent.

Armageddon winced as he felt the blade sink more into his wound, but he started to show some kind of emotion when he heard the kid speak.  
"Doc?" he muttered with his eyes narrowed. Flickering his red eyes over, Armageddon saw Fields from a distance, leaned against a tombstone while watching them. He looked familiar, but…  
"Oh hell no." the red-haired demon grunted and turned back to the other demon, moving his left arm.  
"I ain't lettin' another doctor touch me." He snarled as another blade slid out of his left sleeve. He moved it forward towards the demon's stomach.  
-To be Continued-


End file.
